


Parting Of The Hearts

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Richard II - Shakespeare, Timeline (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Finger Sucking, Goodbye Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Oliver is called back to the war and he and Richard say goodbye.
Relationships: Richard II/Lord Oliver de Vannes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Parting Of The Hearts

Lord Oliver was in the stables, outfitting his horse for their journey back to the battlefields. He had received a massage via a carrier pigeon saying that a commander had been killed in a surprise attack and that they had no one else to lead the troops. Oliver was their best and only option. He didn’t want to go back since it had only been a couple weeks since he’d returned home, but he also knew he was needed there or more men would die. And Oliver’s conscience wouldn’t let let him just ignore their plight. He sighed and closed the saddlebags tightly, then adjusted the saddle itself, making sure it wasn’t too tight or too loose. He heard footsteps approaching but didn’t turn around.

“Lord Oliver?” a voice asked.

He turned and faced a white-clad servant standing behind the gate of the stables, watching curiously. Oliver stepped away from his horse and came over.

“Yes?” he asked.

“His Majesty sent me to fetch you,” the servant explained. “He wanted to make sure you hadn’t left yet and told me to tell you that he wishes to see you in his chambers before you leave.”

‘How could he think I would leave without saying goodbye?’ Oliver thought to himself with a shake of his head.

“Of course,” he said. “Tell the king I will be up to see him once I am done here.”

The servant nodded and bowed, then walked off. Oliver finished prepping his horse after another few minutes and went into the castle, walking upstairs until he reached the king’s chambers. He knocked twice on the heavy oak door and waited.

“Come in,” King Richard called from the other side.

Oliver opened the door and entered the room, closing it behind him. King Richard was standing near the large window across the room, his back to Oliver, his golden crown and silken tawny hair haloed by the sun. He wore a simple white shirt and black britches, his feet bare. Oliver walked further into the room and stopped a few feet from the king.

“My King?” he asked. “Richard?”

The king turned around, smiling, his heavenly brown eyes shining as he did. 

“Oliver,” he said, a note of relief in his voice. “You’re still here.”

“Of course,” Oliver replied. “Did you really think I would leave without saying goodbye, my love?”

“No,” Richard answered. 

He crossed the room and took both of Oliver’s hands in his. The lord marveled at how smooth and soft his king’s hands felt compared to his own rough and calloused ones. Richard stroked Oliver’s knuckles gently, staring at their joined hands.

“I wish you didn’t have to leave,” he murmured. “You were gone for so long last time and you’ve only been home a few weeks.”

“I know,” Oliver replied softly. “I’ll miss you, My King.”

Richard smiled again and brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. Oliver sighed into it and wrapped his strong arms around his lover, holding him close. Richard moaned, his hands roaming over his lord’s body, feeling his muscles through his clothes as their kisses became deeper and more passionate. Oliver coaxed his lover’s tongue into his mouth and sucked on it lightly, making Richard groan and melt against him.

“Make love to me, Oliver,” the king gasped between kisses. “So I’ll remember you while you’re gone.”

“Yes,” Oliver replied.

They started undressing each other as they kissed their way toward Richard’s bed. The king moaned as Oliver ran his hands down his smooth torse, caressing the coarse hair on his lower stomach. Richard’s crown fell to the floor with an audible clank as they reached the bed. Richard sat down upon it and Oliver straddled him, kissing him hungrily while running his fingers through the king’s long hair.

“You are so beautiful, my love,” Oliver breathed as Richard laid back, staring up at him with lust-dark eyes, his hair a halo beneath him on the silk pillow. “The most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Oliver, please,” the king moaned when their sexes brushed together. “Please, my stallion. I need you inside me.”

Oliver growled and kissed the king again as he grabbed the oil from the bedside table. He tugged on Richard’s bottom lip as he slicked up his fingers and inserted one gently into his lover’s tight opening. Richard hissed and arched his back. Oliver leaned down, kissing across his neck and collar bone to relax him. One finger became a second, then a third after a needy whine spilled from Richard’s lips. Oliver withdrew his fingers and slicked himself up, Richard wrapped his arms around his lover and they kissed as Oliver pushed himself into the king, moaning at the tightness and warmth.

“You feel so good, My King,” Oliver breathed into Richard’s ear. “You feel so divine when I’m inside you.”

“You feel exquisite as well, my stallion,” Richard returned. “Take me, please.”

Oliver nodded and began to thrust. They made love slowly but passionately. Richard’s nails left tracks down Olver’s back as he cried out in ecstasy and pleasure. Oliver kissed and licked at the king’s neck but dared not leave a mark, no matter how much he wanted to. They reached their climax together, the bed banging against the wall, their cries echoing throughout the room as they found release. Oliver filled the king with his release and watched in awe as his lover arched his back deeply, his hair messy and sweaty, his fair skin flushed and shiny. They collapsed against each other in bed, breathing heavily.

After a few minutes, Oliver carefully pulled out and laid beside the king, cuddling him close and stroking his hair. Richard laid his head and one hand on Oliver’s chest, sighing in contentment. They basked in the afterglow for a long time until Oliver sighed.

“I should get on the road soon,” he said. “I have a long week of traveling ahead of me.”

“Of course, my love,” Richard replied. 

He found himself missing the warmth and contact as Oliver left the bed and started getting dressed again, picking up his discarded clothes from the floor. Richard laid on bed and lazily watchied him, enjoying the view. Once Oliver was fully dressed, he faced the bed again and kissed the king deeply and languidly.

“Farewell, Richard,” he said, caressing Richard’s flushed cheek. ‘I love you.”

“I love you too,” the king replied. “Please be safe and return to me in one piece.”

“You have my word,” Oliver promised.

They kissed one last time and he was gone, Richard left the bed, donned his dressing gown and stood by the window. He could see Oliver leaving through the main gates. As the lord turned the corner, he urged his horse to stop and turned in the saddle. He smiled in Richard’s direction and blew him a kiss. Richard smiled and pretended to catch it in his hand. Oliver laughed and got moving again. Richard watched as his lover vanished from view, already counting the days until he returned and praying that Oliver would be safe.


End file.
